No era su color
by DiMiele
Summary: "Le era desagradable aunque no por las mismas razones que a su madre, a esa edad aún no había caído en cuenta de las diferencias que tanto parecían importar en su familia, simplemente tal vez el instinto lo llevaba a odiarle" One Shot.


No era su color _[Regulus Black/Lily Evans]_

_— No me gusta ese color_—le había dicho una vez a su hermano cuando lo vio llegar por primera vez de Hogwarts con corbata y nuevos adornos rojos.  
>Le era desagradable aunque no por las mismas razones que a su madre, a esa edad aún no había caído en cuenta de las diferencias que tanto parecían importar en su familia, simplemente tal vez el instinto lo llevaba a odiarle.<p>

Aún ahora, a finales de su quinto curso, ese odio permanecía latente. Tal vez se había mezclado entre otras cosas pero seguía ahí, donde debía estar. Porque aunque enredara los dedos entre mechones rojos no sería adecuado quedarse atrapado en ellos; eso era lo que se repetía cada vez que Lily Evans se cruzaba en su camino. Entre la gente; cuando a ella se le escapaban sonrisas que muchos dirían que eran de pura amabilidad, y solo; cuando sus carnosos labios se ocupaban de dar besos furtivos que si bien ella aún no le encontraba significado, para él eran el constante deseo de más; aún más de lo que podría obtener de un simple contacto físico y mucho más de lo que sería capaz de pedir.

Pero eso era una de las muchas cosas que ella ignoraba de Regulus y aún cuando sobre su pecho desnudo intentaba obtener una conversación más larga de lo que los monosílabos le aportaban o alguna emoción del rostro pacífico de él; el menor de los Black huía cada vez que su frialdad menguaba. Lily se enfurruñaba sin decir nada, provocando no asistir a alguno de sus encuentros planeados; pero ambos todavía con enojos y miedos siempre volvían a las andanzas.

Desconocía, como los adictos desconocen su adicción, las razones, pero poco le eran necesarias éstas. Ella se aceleraba cuando él, digna serpiente, escurría sus manos con una rapidez y habilidad de la que no debería ser capaz alguien de su corta edad y él no se llegaba a sentir a gusto si ella, como leona que saca las garras, no le clavara las uñas en la espalda sin dejar marcas profundas pero tan firmemente como para que él supiera que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Nunca una leona y una serpiente estuvieron tan a gusto con la naturaleza del otro.

Si bien Regulus no le solía dar mucha conversación a Lily, prefiriendo dejarla divagar, esa vez no lo pudo evitar; era ese nombre que ya había conocido en los labios de Sirius y ahora reaparecía en los de ella; acompañado de ese brillo en los ojos que le carcomió por dentro.

_— Sólo es un Gryffindor prepotente e impulsivo como todos los demás_—Y no fueron los insultos hacía James los que llevaron a la pelirroja a golpearlo, fue esa mención a su casa con intensión de ofensa que sintió como propia, pero Regulus no podía saber eso—,_pero si te agrada tanto; muy bien podrías ser una de sus nuevas conquistas._

_— Tal vez debería, por lo menos él me dice que le gusto en vez de actuar como un crío por la mención de otro chico_—Ella lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, aunque fuera entre insultos y gritos; necesitaba una respuesta. Pero él desvió la mirada; haciéndole entender a ella que nunca llegarían esas palabras.

Se vistió lentamente dándole la oportunidad de detenerla pero él sólo se frotó la mejilla con aire ausente para luego mirarla, dejando por primera vez que una emoción resurgiera en los orbes negros: el dolor. Lily sintió su estómago dar un vuelco y las palabras atragantarse en su garganta; rasgándola por dentro e intentando buscar la manera de salir desesperadamente pero a ella no le tocaba a hablar ya. No obstante, él decidió perder su turno y tal vez eso estaba bien, porque sabía que sin importar lo que dijera eso la retendría.

Él se levantó con la mandíbula tiesa y la cara tensada; no había comprendido lo que acababa de acontecer. Sintió resurgir las ganas de ir tras ella pero algo en su interior, tal vez el mismo instinto de niño, lo dejó clavado al piso. Meses después, cuando por los pasillos la veía con James, sólo era un recuerdo; que definitivamente el rojo no era su color.


End file.
